The Awakening
by Lolita-mist
Summary: Who... is calling for me...? was Yuri's last thought before he slipped off once again into the darkness. With Darkness arising, will Wolfram be reunited with his beloved fiance? or will Yuri fall for someone else? Sequel to The Deep Slumber.


I would like to thank those who had enlisted me on their author alert and of course to those who had read and reviewed my first fanfic, "The Deep Slumber". This is a sequel to that story and hope you guys will like it!

Disclaimer: As much as I would kill for ownership of KKM, it does not and will not belong to me... sadly, it's reality.

anyway, pls review and tell me what you think about the story and suggestions on which pairings I should eventually end up with will be appriciated. Now, Enjoy!

* * *

The golden rays of the sun had once graced the land was hidden behind the approaching armies of dark clouds which promised to bring rain. Indeed, not soon after the sun disappeared, rain drops were pelting down from the heavens above creating an illusion of a curtain shielding the Demon Kingdom from a clear view. And it was on that rainy season that the soft tapping of footsteps against the stoned pathway that made up the Blood Pledge castle could be heard approaching the Gallery where the sleeping form of King Yuri was guarded tirelessly.

"Your Highness, here to visit the King again?" asked a maiden of the Castle as she crossed the hallway going about her daily routine. A nod and a smile was all that she received.

Everyone in the Castle had become accustomed to Wolfram's daily visit. Often he would be seen bringing assortment of things from flowers to books and jewelleries. On days he was not required to report for duty, he would be sitting next to Yuri's altar reading a story out loud. He did not want Yuri to feel lonely.

To Wolfram, it was clear that it was these visits to Yuri's altar that had been keeping him sane. In the days of Yuri's absence, the feelings Wolfram had could no longer be denied nor questioned. Should the King decided to abandon the world of the living, then Wolfram too shall follow him to world's end.

Crossing the threshold which leads to Shinou's praying hall, Wolfram finally arrived at the Hall of Peace, the resting chamber of the King of Shin Makoku. Pushing open the great oak door, he was surprised to see that Yuri already had a company.

"Murata? What are you doing here?" the blond asked, his curious voice echoed within the gallery. Murata, acknowledging the presence of the other, turned around and replied merrily, "aah… Wolfram! I was here to visit Yuri and I was just telling him how his older brother nearly scars me for life after I broke the news!"

Somehow after Yuri had fallen into the deep slumber, Wolfram's furious temper had somewhat calmed down if not only by a fraction. Gwendal had proposed a theory behind this unexpected improvement and that was: His Highness asleep leads to less or no potential love rivals, add the two up and it equals to less jealousy which means that less sparks to lit the fuel! This theory was given a standing ovation by Gunter, Conrad and Annisina, all of whom agreed that the current Wolfram was much easier to deal with than the previous selfish brat.

In the months after King Yuri's slumber, new Makoku had prospered. Alliances with many human territories were signed and battles were fought to keep Big Shimaron at bay. As of now, King Belal had exhausted his every means towards world domination and from the last news brought home by Yozak, he was quietly sitting in his castle. The news about Yuri's condition was kept as an Imperial Secret so as to prevent Big Shimaron from taking any more actions against the kingdom.

However even with all the peace and prosperities, it seemed fragile. Murata had been back from the other world, and as was expected, breaking the news that Yuri would not be coming home in a long while was not so much so as a great news to Yuri's brother as the 1998 financial crisis. Before any harm could befall him, Murata had successfully transported himself back to the New Mazoku via the convenient washing basin located in the kitchen of Yuri's home.

"What an elegant exit, Your Highness," chided Ulrike who happened to walk pass the fountain to find the Great Sage dripping wet from head to toe, sporting a rather dishevelled hair. The mere sight of him amused Ulrike to no end.

"Desperate time calls for desperate measures. And THAT was desperate." Murata casually replied.

Murata chuckled softly at his recollection of the earlier event and as he watched the blond quietly from the corner of his eyes. Wolfram had lost a considerable amount of weight and his eyes were no longer shone with brilliance. Yuri used to confide in him how Wolfram's eyes shone like two magnificent quartz and Murata had noticed that Yuri loved to drown himself in their depths when his fiancé was not looking. Of course, Wolfram was blind to all of the sentiment that was directed at him. "Well, for now." Murata decided not to disclose this information just yet, not when Yuri was still asleep.

"So… WHY are you here?" Wolfram finally broke the silence between them.

"… I was on my way to discuss something about the Forbidden Box and decided to stop by…" the answer came with restrain. There were reasons for his visit and Wolfram was not one Murata could indulged them with. No, the reasons needed to be discussed with his elder brothers and Gunter. And the reasons were not pretty, they might spell disaster.

"Right! I should get going to see your brothers now, and don't you linger here too long!" with that, Murata made his exit but as he walked pass the soldier, he reached out and whispered softly, "Yuri would not want to see you like this, he would want you to smile and be happy…"

Wolfram stiffened and remained quiet until he was sure that Murata was gone and the great oak doors were shut before tears of suppressed pain and longing gushed forth like the approaching monsoon storm.

"Yuri… come back to me… you really are heartless to have left me alone!" Wolfram sobbed in front of the altar. His tears left stains on the King's crystallised body.

Somewhere in the cold darkness, Yuri could hear someone calling for him and warmth spread through his heart and set it beating once again.

"Who… is calling for me…?" Yuri wondered before drifting off in the coldness again.

and the rain still lingered outside the castle, its rhythm dancing to the haunted memories of those whose hearts Yuri had touched.

Darkness was at bay and Awakening drew near.

* * *

TBC 


End file.
